Hearts Eclipse
by ParadiseHorror
Summary: When Your Heart Fades Out, What Can You Do?" When A twele-year-old boy is on the verge of death, The Cullen Family Is willing to do anything to save him. LightFluff. OOCxRenesmee. Rated T just to be safe. R&R. Hearts Awakening debut preview in 3 Days!
1. Eternal Hell

Hearts Eclipse

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. PURELY FAN MADE!!

Summary: A 12 year old boy's life changes when he gets hit by a Car, but guesses who's there to save him?

Chapter 1

I kissed my mom on the cheek as I ran out the house. It was my first day of 7th grade. I wondered how difficult it would be to share a school with highschoolers. Great, I would probably get snuffed the first thirty-seconds I was there. I looked at my pale, scrawny arms. If I hit a fly I would probably just dazzle it for a fraction of a second.

As I approached the crosswalk, I saw a silver Volvo stop at the stoplight. I felt as if behind the tinted windows, someone was staring at me. I totally freaked out. I scolded myself in my head. "BRANDON CLOVER! GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A WEAKLING." Whatever little mental composure I had left prevented me from knocking myself in the head.

I heard a screaming noise and I was shoved out of the way. I fell on the wet sidewalk and the Volvo sped by, splashing mud in my face. A couple of the other kids laughed. Even an adult chuckled. I saw one girl run up to me and I was instantly lost. She was deathly beautiful, light pale skin and the most beautiful amber eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked in a voice that sounded like heaven. I tried to stand on my legs that felt weak. "Y-Yeah I'm Fine." She held out her hand. "I'm Renesmee Cullen." She said with an eager voice

Renesmee and I spent most of the rest of the day together. We had three classes together and she always tried to talk to me when the teacher wasn't paying attention. While we were at lunch, she told me to flick my hair. "What For?" I had spiky bangs and my hair was brown. What Interest did she have in my hair? "Just Do It!" I flicked my head and forth a few times. She clapped her hands together. "I was right! You do look like one of those guys from Fall-Out Boy!" I smiled a bit. At least I made a friend quickly.

I waved goodbye to Renesmee, and as soon as she was out of sight, I got pushed by yet again another random kid. I was sick of it. My first day of school and suddenly I'm the main target? I began walking and this girl pushed me into the mud. She was laughing her ass off. I got up and ran home crying. I bashed through the door. My mom tilted her head at me. "What's the Matter Honey?" I screamed at her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran to my room and locked the door. I looked at myself on the mirror and punched it. My knuckles started to bleed as glass chunks fell to the floor. I picked up one of the shards and cut my cheek. The blood dribbled down my face. It turned pink when it mixed with tears. I shut off the light and threw a pillow over my head, crying myself to sleep.

**Hey! That was chapter one. Leave some reviews. I don't care what you guys think I'm posting the whole story XD**


	2. Last Day

**Hi Guys! I'm Back (30 seconds after I Published the first chapter XD) Anyway, for those of you who think this story has no potential, keep reading!**

_Chapter 2_

I woke up with my face feeling sore. It felt weird. I got up and went to look in the mirror. All I saw was wood. "Oh yeah, I broke it," I said to myself. I walked out my door and went to the bathroom. The cut was nasty. It looked weird. I hoped it wasn't infected. I had dried blood all over my right face. I took a washcloth and wet it with warm water. It felt good on my face. I ended up taking a shower.

After I got dressed I ran downstairs. My Mom or my foster I should say was standing in front of the table. "Hi, Loraine." I ran around her and reached in the cabinet for a granola bar. Loraine sighed. "Don't call me Loraine, I'm your mother. " I snorted. "Your not, you're my foster mom ok? You don't know my parents." She sighed again. "Have a crappy day at school then you little smart ass." I spat on her floor and walked out. I hoped that was the last time I saw her in my whole entire life

Something in the back of my head told me "Be careful what you wish for"

I walked to that same spot. Nobody cursed at me, spat at me, or shoved me. I checked my watch. It was 7:23, the same time I met Renesmee yesterday. She wasn't there. I sighed.

I also totally wasn't paying attention.

I crossed the street looking down. I didn't have the light. There was a car speeding down the small road at 121 M.P.H. I never knew if he was drunk or not, but the pain was something I knew hurt.

I turned my head and watched the car fly towards me. I was frozen. A Couple of prayers flashed through my head, and the Image of my parents from what I remembered them when they died while I was 5. At least I would get to meet them.

The Car slammed into me with such force I think most of the injuries I sustained came from getting hit. I slammed against the pavement. My hearing was faint, and I was totally blind. I screamed. Why couldn't I just have died then and there? A couple of kids laughed. I screamed again, managing to say help, but I was fading in and out of consciousness. A bit of my sight returned, and I saw the most angelic face ever

Renesmee!

But there were three other people with her. They looked just like her. One was a blond and she looked snooty. Another had spiky hair and she was short. The one who picked me up had bronze hair, and looked like a god. But the only face I could recognize and really concentrate on was Renesmee, she was so beautiful. This time I was unconscious and I didn't wake up.

The next time I awoke was in a hospital bed. I couldn't feel anything; they probably had me drugged up on Morphine. My eyelids were heavy. The doctor at the foot of my bed was looking at my details. "Oh, you're awake." He walked by my side and looked at me smiling. "My Name Is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He flipped another paper on the clipboard. "You got into a pretty nasty accident didn't you. I wanted to talk. "W-What's broken?" My voice was hoarse and choppy. Carlisle frowned. "Well, you broke a lot of bones. Your leg is shattered into 8 different pieces, your skull is cracked, you broke your arm in two, dislocated shoulder, and you broke three of your ribs. All those broken bones should have punctured an organ or something and killed you."

I was horrified. I wanted someone I knew. "Loraine…" He was confused for a minute. "You mean your mother." I couldn't nod, so I blinked a few times. "She said she was at work and will come later." I frowned. "She doesn't really care about me; she just got me to get a deductible off of her taxes." Carlisle chuckled, but it turned into a frown. You know, you have to get a hell of a lot of metal in your system. There's a 36% chance you're going to die you know…" I didn't want to die. After I thought about it, how was I ever supposed to achieve my goal of being a vetinarian if I was dead?

Carlisle stayed with me a lot when I was awake, and sometimes when I was sleeping. Even though I like Mr. Cullen better, he insisted on me calling him Carlisle. We talked about me wanting to become a Vet, and some other things that we both enjoyed.

After I had all my surgeries, I had a visit from Renesmee. I was joyous to see your face. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "You look good!" I blushed a bit. "Thanks." Renesmee crossed her legs as she sat down on the chair. "I was in the car, the Silver Volvo, with my Aunts and father when we saw you. At first they were just going to leave you, but I convinced them to help you." If it wasn't for her, I would be dead. "Thank...You" I managed to sputter. "Your welcome!" She said.

We chatted for a bit and then she left. I got sad, but then I got a little bit nervous. It was starting to get hard to swallow, and my breathing became shallow. I called Carlisle to come and check on me. "Oh no Oh no!" He said. "When you broke your leg, the poison from your bone marrow got in your bloodstream. He called in a nurse to give me some antibiotics, and after a while, he said there was nothing else he could do. He didn't cry, but he held my hand before he walked away.

I prepared for the worst, but what came next was TOTTALY un-called for.


	3. Burning Alive

**Ello Mates! XDD Well This chapter is the thing you guys aren't gunna have to wait for, here it goes! I had some writers block so I took a few minutes to eat dinner!**

_Chapter 3_

I could feel the effects of the poisoning, it hurt. I couldn't sleep at night, and if I did manage to get any sleep, I woke up every thirty seconds sweating. I had dark circles under my eyes. I wanted something to eat, but the most I could have was a glass of room temperature water. Carlisle had to hold it to my lips so I could drink it. I hated being treated like a baby. At least Carlisle gave me some company. He was there for me a bit more often now. Renesmee came to visit me once or twice more, and the one thing that stands out in my mind now was the last time she visited me.

Renesmee had got from off her chair and put her face next to mine. "I don't want to see you die. But sometimes these things happen, so I want you to know..." She kissed me on the cheek lightly. "I Love You." She walked away.

I wish I was stronger so I could've kissed her back, but that wasn't happening.

The ONE moment in my life something good happens to me, and I'm to busy dying to have fun.

This one night was my final night for sure. I was panting hard, and my vision was blurry. Probably because I was crying. I saw someone rushing up to me. "Carlisle?" I said weakly? He began pulling out all the tubes attached to me and hoisted me over his shoulders. What the bloody hell was he doing? I was too weak to fight back. He ran through the door and was at his car in what I was sure was less than a second. He opened the passenger side door and asked me a question that my life depended on. I turned my eyes and Renesmee and the girl supposedly named Alice was in the back seat. Carlisle looked me in the eye.

"Do you want to live, at any cost or sacrifice? If it means you must live your life in Solitary? You will be separated from the rest of the world, and become one of us."

What the hell was I in, a cult meeting?

I said yes. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Please, I don't want to die." Carlisle produced a syringe full of a clear liquid. What was that, a cure? He injected it into my wrist, and then into my neck. The pain from the poisoning wore off, but a new pain, a more violent pain took over.

I arched my back and shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! YOU'RE KILLING ME!! YOU'RE KILLING ME!!!" I saw Carlisle get in the driver's seat and start the car. He sped out of the parking lot. I began shouting again. "IM BURNING!!!" I started to cry. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS!"After a few minutes of me and my reckless screaming, I passed out.

I woke up the next morning screaming. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a room, very flashy and nice. It had a huge window. That didn't make me feel any bit better. I thought it would be better to silence my screams. I curled up in the bed I was in, grabbing my knees. I whispered silently to myself, I kept Repeating, "Please make it stop, please make it stop." I think I said that about 5,000 times before Carlisle and another Lady that look like Alice, but without the spiky hair came in. "Oh no, dear child." She grabbed my hand. I looked up at her and said it a little more loudly. "Please make it stop…" I bit my hand some more to prevent myself from screaming.

Esme frowned. "I can't make it stop...It will go away on its own." I saw Carlisle in the corner, probably thinking about what to do. I was keeping my cool. "Why...Why did you do this to me, Carlisle?" He didn't even look at me. "I saved your life." I was shouting now. "NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU'RE KILLING ME AND YOU KNOW IT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW?" Nobody said anything. I began whispering to myself again. Esme stayed with me until I fell asleep, and before I closed my eyes, I hoped I wouldn't wake up.


	4. Reborn

**OMG IM BACK RUN!!!! Well, I think this is going to be one of the best chapters I wrote So far, but I need to refresh you not on the story, but on the fact that:**

**Lawyer: XxBlazingAssualtxX (A.K.A. Claw) Does NOT own Twilight, Or Stephenie Meyer, (although he wishes he had her as a maid) I didn't say that…. Did I mention this is my first Fan-Fic? EVER? I guess not then XD**

**Story time!**

_Chapter 4_

I woke up in the middle of the night again. My chest felt extremely heavy, and it felt link someone was sitting on me.

Then it Happened, I screamed and my heart stopped beating.

It was over just like that.

Alice and another guy, big and muscular, someone who made me feel like a shrimp, came up with her. Emmet laughed. "Welcome to the club!" I was confused. "Club?" I put my hand to my throat, it ached. "I'm still burning!" Alice looked at me cheerfully, as If I was a new pet. "No, it means…Maybe you should go look in the mirror." I was confused. The ache in my throat was becoming more intense by the second. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I found myself to be attractive. I had blood-shot red eyes and deathly pale skin. "What Am I, a Vampire?" Emmet broke out in laughter. "No, you're a Cowboy!"He laughed harder. Alice looked at me and she didn't have to say anything or nod. I understood it all.

That syringe that Carlisle gave me was like his venom. It was like Spider-Man. I'm still alive, but now I'm technically "Dead." Yeah.

I was totally freaked out.

"So...All you guys are vampires?"

Alice nodded.

"So, you drink human blood?"

Emmett recovered from his laughing. "That's not our way of life, we hunt animals." I pondered that for a second. "Is that why my throat is burning?" Emmett laughed again. "You're Such a Noob!" I was pissed off at him

Suddenly our eyes met, and Emmett collapsed to the floor.

Alice was helping him up in a second. "Are you ok!?" Emmett was blinking hard. "There's a noise in my head! Get it out! Get It Out!" I looked back at the mirror and Emmet hopped to his feet. "What was that?" he panted. There was a crease in my forehead as a Looked at Alice for an answer.

She folded to the floor.

"What the hell!" she spat. "There's a Noise in My head!!!" she shouted. Was it going to happen to me too? Do all vampires do this? A billion questions rattled through my head. I didn't fall to the floor. I looked around and I saw Alice jump back up. "Wow," She began. "I think we might have found your power!

Power? Vampires have powers now too?

"What's next, they have superhuman strength and they can run like lightning?"

I stared at him again and he fell to the floor. "Can you stop that please?" He begged. I smiled. "Not until you stop laughing." I said. He was silent and I looked away from him. I felt different too. I could smell more things. Dust had its own particular scent.

I heard the door open, and a few more scents crept into my nose. A few were familiar, Carlisle, Renesmee, Edward. There were only two new scents. Even though we were three floors above them, I could hear crystal clear every word they were saying. "He's Awake..." One of them said. I was nervous, but then I was calm and tranquil. What the fudge?

Wasn't I about to break down and freak out?

Esme was up the floors and next to me in a second. "You See, I told you it would be all over soon!" She kissed me on the cheek. My mouth watered. She smelled like Deer. "Did Your Brother and Sister keep you company?"

Brother and Sister?

What the HELL IS GOING ON.

Edward answered my question. "You realize you can't go back to your Mom right?" I nodded. I never wanted to be a part of her life again. "So what, am I officially apart of your family now?" (**WARNING! BREAKING DAWN SPOILER APPROACHING. SKIP THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER TO AVOID IT!!!!)** Edward nodded. I looked at myself in the mirror again. "Brandon...Cullen?" They all nodded. Where was Renesmee? She hasn't seen me as a full vampire yet. Edward once again answered my question. "She's out hunting with her mother."

"So you can read minds?" I said. He nodded. "I have a power too!" Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, all your powers now are just being able to run fast and inhuman strength..." Alice shook her head. "No, Carlisle, he definitely has a power. Watch."

I stared at Carlisle for a moment and he dropped to the floor. I looked away and he popped back up. "Wow, its True!" He exclaimed. I smiled. "Where did you guys go?"

Jasper spoke first. "I went to an old friend of mines, . He owed me a favor, so I got you some identification certificates. Birth Certificates, I.D. Card, and a school I.D. just to be safe. Wow, these guys were really set on keeping me here for a Long time. "So I guess since I'm 'Dead' I'm not getting any older." I questioned. Carlisle spoke. "Nope." The door opened again.

I didn't even get to take a breath before I was crushed against the wall. Soft, Cold lips were on mine. "Oh my God you're Still Alive!" It was Renesmee's heavenly voice.

Yeah, she was TOTTALY into me.

Somebody cleared their throat. I could tell it was Edward's after a second. Renesmee leaned off of me and smiled at him. "Sorry…" Renesmee frowned. My pupils were fully dilated. She just came back from hunting and she had kissed me.

I needed Blood now.

Emmet motioned to the door. "Come on you little Tyke, Lets go hunting!" I stared at him again and he collapsed. "I'm not a Little Tyke!" I argued. He pleaded for me to stop so I looked away. I ran down the stairs in what was a half a second. "Wow! The speed is awesome!" I said. Emmet opened the door. "You're going to need it in a few minutes."


	5. First Hunt

**Hiya Guys! Well I couldn't go to school today. Bummer. But anyways I figured while I was here I should Write a chapter or two!**

_I don't own Twilight!_

_Chapter 5_

Emmet and I were running like lightning through the forest. I was relying on my instincts to carry me through this little expedition. I think I tackled Emmet about 75 times before we even got to the forest. Instinctively, I dropped low into a hunters crouch. I smelled a herd of dear. Emmet snickered. "Good Job Kiddo- I mean…Yeah whatever! Stay Low, You are the hunter...you are the hunter." He chanted. Emmett was cramping my style. I looked at him and he collapsed. I heard him curse. "Stay There." I commanded.

I looked at the herd of deer that were grazing on a patch of graze. Immediately I crouched lower. I was up-wind, If I wasn't careful, I would blow my cover. I shook my head. I never thought like that before. It made me feel weird. Crap! The herd was moving! If I didn't make my move now, it would be too late to satisfy my thirst.

I lunged towards the first deer that caught eye.

Weirdly, I didn't even touch it. The deer crumpled to the ground and it didn't move or breathe. Emmett shouted. "Hey! It works on animals too! Mind catching me one?" I looked to another deer and it dropped to the floor. However bad Emmett wanted to feed, I was getting my share first.

I sunk my teeth into the deer and began ripping its flesh apart. I put my face into the fresh meat and swallowed as much as I could. It was only after 20 minutes I was finally full, and Emmett was growling. "Give me that Deer..." He threatened, "Or I will rip you to shreds!" I looked at Emmett and he lunged towards the deer I had to finish it off, and the other one I killed for him. I ran back towards the house, the extra blood flying off my face.

When I returned to the house Jasper was standing up, staring at me. I figured he was trying to change my mood with that power of his, but I wasn't feeling it. Isabella was sitting on the couch, but she was staring dead at me. I guess she was launching that little shield of hers at me to prevent me from doing any harm to anybody in here.

"What's up?" I said calmly. Nobody said anything. Edward broke the silence. "Where's Emmett?" I snickered. "Uhhh…" The blond one, the female that went by the name of Rosalie, Pinned me against the wall. "YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM!!??!" She had pushed it. I must've gone into some sort of vampiric state in which I lost most of my human senses.

I kicked Rosalie off, than I gripped her by the neck and threw her out the window.

I was about to go back for more but Isabella and Carlisle were holding me back. After about 30 seconds I realized what I had done. "I'm stronger than I thought?" I said innocently. They weren't going to buy it, but Rosalie got it harder than I did.

Carlisle was storming at Rosalie. "You Knew He was going to do something like that, and you did it on purpose so we might kick him out!" Rosalie had to defend herself. "Did Not! I thought he hurt Emmett!" Carlisle was about to talk but I stopped them. "Actually, I used that power of mine on Emmett so he wouldn't get in the way. Then before I came back here after I was full I let him go, he's fine. Rosalie took a deep breath. "Sorry…"

Speaking of breathing, I hadn't taken a single breath since I left the house. I didn't need anybody to help me answer that question. Since I was "Dead" breathing was no longer a necessity. I heard Renesmee upstairs arguing with Alice. "But Alice!" she protested. "Orange makes me look HUGE!" Alice obviously didn't care. "Listen, just put this dress on and if you don't like it then take it off!" I realized what they were talking about.

I missed a week of school. I guess Loraine took what was left of my papers and officially disowned me, and while I was knocked out, one of the Cullen's went to the school and gave them my new records. But besides that, the school dance was coming up, and I had no one to go with!

Oh, Problem Solved, Renesmee, Duh!

I ran to the second floor where Alice and Rensesmee were. Renesmee put her face in my chest. "Please don't make Alice make me wear_ THAT." _ When Renesmee was referring to THAT, she touched me on my face. She was thinking about her going to the dance, and everyone laughing at her because the dress was so ugly. I thought it was pretty nice, not the kids laughing at her, but the dress. "Just try it on." I said with my weirdly medium-high voice. Renesmee buried her face deep in my chest again."No No No!"

I had an Idea.

I winked at Alice and she tilted her head at me, wondering what I was planning on doing.

"Renesmee, Sweetie, Look at me." At the sight of me calling her sweetie, she looked in my eyes.

But then she folded to the floor.

"Brandon!" She shouted. "Stop That! The Noise!"

"Put the dress on and it will stop." I blackmailed. Alice smiled a thank you and took off all her other clothes, and began putting the dress on her. Once the dress was tight and zippered, I stopped focusing my energy on her. She popped to her feet. "I'm going to get you for that." I shrugged. "Try Me." I challenged. I think she was considering my response, but I was too busy looking at her to fully notice.

It was a deep orange dress, but it had a patter on black at the bottom. In white letters, it had the word sewn in Renesmee & Brandon. Alice was about to respond to my question, but I beat her to it. "You went to some sort of special designer to get the dress made, and it was your Idea to put me and Renesmee's name on it, even though were not officially going out." Yeah, I think I pretty much got it. Renesmee came up from behind me and put her chin on my shoulder. "Who Said she were weren't official?" she said lightly.

I liked the sound of that.

**This was so far my longest chapter yet! I won't write another one for a while unless I get some positive reviews, and this is definitely a bribe. If I get 100 positive reviews, I will definitely write a sequel to this! **


	6. All In a Days Work

**You Missed Me? Probably not…Anyways, School got in the way of me updating, so sorry for the wait! I'm not British XD I said Ello before and I think I said Bloody Hell in the first chapter. My friend told me to say that. XD. IM A NEW YORKER!**

_**Blaze wishes he owns Twilight because he would make millions, but he doesn't so don't go running around saying he does. Shut up already, or we will find you…**_

_**Hearts Eclipse**_

_Chapter 6_

I guess the whole "Vampire." Thing was coming out pretty good.

Esme had talked with the school principal. She had said I needed some time to recuperate, and I would be back in the beginning of next week. She and Alice made sure I was caught up on my education, and Renesmee brought home homework from school.

My thirst usually got in the way of anything that I did. I needed to hunt about 3 times a week. I felt like a savage, uncontrollable beast. Bella comforted me when she told me that she was just turned about two years ago. It didn't help much, but at least I wasn't the only newbie around here.

Sometimes it got boring in the house, but Emmett challenged me to a wrestling match last week. Edward had advised against it. He said he didn't want anyone getting hurt. I thought he was talking about me, but after that match, Emmett was going to hurt in the morning (figuratively speaking.)

I had started off in a crouch, ready to pounce. Jasper, (Jazz as everyone called him) was going to be the referee. Jasper counted down, but Emmett had already lunged.

Instinctively, I was on my toes in a second. I lurched to my left with what seemed like outrageous speed, and tore Emmett to the ground.

I think I caught him by surprise because he instantly crumpled to the ground. My teeth were just inches from his neck. I felt hands behind me, it was Rosalie and Edward. Edward had the sincerest of snickers on his face. "I told you so." He said. Emmett Snarled. "Shut Up!"He shouted. After I stopped snarling, I realized I was probably inches away from killing him

"Oops..." I said apologetically.

Edward smiled a bit. "Emmett got what was coming to him." He said sourly.

I had a little party in my head. I wasn't one for celebrations, but this one definitely called for one. Emmett stared at me with evil eyes. "Rematch" he said violently. I was ready for anything he could throw at me, but Renesmee put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, he's aggravating, but I'm not," she said with her angelic voice. I pulled her closer to me, sticking out my tongue at Emmett, and walking away

A week later, I sat on the couch doing my homework. Algebra was my favorite. I could breeze through it without even having to think about it. I was on the last problem when I heard a shriek. "ALICE!!!!" I could already tell that it was Isabella. Everyone was on the second floor in an instant, and we could see why she was screaming

Alice had on a smock with pink pant splattered all over it. The room was striped with pink and purple, and it had stuffed animals on the head of the bed, not like Isabella was going to sleep on it. Alice frowned, "Awww Izzy, Don't you like it?" I saw Bella twitch. "D-Did you call me I-Izzy?" Alice put her hands up defensively, already knowing what was coming. "Bella, you don't want to hurt me!" She pleaded. Bella was already in a crouch. She lunged, Edward, Renesmee, and Jasper reached after her.

But I was quicker.

I closed my eyes and focused on her and what was less than one-fourth of a second. Bella stopped mid-air and collapsed to the ground. "Hey Can someone stop the screaming!" Everyone turned to look at me, except for Bella of course. I just shrugged. "All In a Day's work?" I said. Jasper squinted. He was probably feeling the tension in the room and trying to resolve it. Bella frowned."I'm Sorry Alice…" she said sadly. Alice smiled. "It's ok; it was rude of me to paint your room without permission. Carlisle then walked in the room. "That's good, Alice, now paint Bella and Edwards room back to Grey or else I'll have Brandon incapitate you for the rest of the day." He threatened.

Renesmee, Jasper and I were watching "Friday the 13th" In the movie, Jason was pursuing a young girl. He walked behind the girl and stabbed her in the heart with his machete. Renesmee winced and squeezed my hand. "That's disgusting." I grabbed her hand and she looked at me. I was able to not use my power on her. "No, this is," I began.

My lips crushed against hers, and it turned into a passionate kiss. Jasper chuckled as he saw the girl being thrown off a bridge. "Hey Brandon, did you- Awww Eww guys get a room." He said disgusted. I stopped and looked at him. "Maybe you should do this to Alice some time." Renesmee frowned. "You're forgetting me!" she whined. "I aplo-"I was cut off when she began kissing me again. That Ended my Boredom.


	7. Warning Signs

**HELLO FAN-FICTION CITYY!! HOW YOU DOIN TONIGHTT!! –Crowd goes wild- XD**

**Well Here's chapter Seven...Sorry for the long wait for chapter 6...I had a lot on my plate**

_**Just a Reminder, Blazing Assault does not own twilight, so therefore, he cannot be sued, and he also does not own any of the characters besides Brandon, who is Original!!**_

_Chapter 7_

I glanced at my watch. It was 7 A.M. Renesmee busted into my room. "Come on, It's time for school!" Oh yeah, school, I haven't been there in a month. That dreaded place. I looked around for my over the shoulder book bag that had an Emo version of Nemo on it and it said "Finding Emo." I looked in my closet and saw it filled with notebooks. I guess Esme and Alice had stocked it last night while I was out hunting. I slung it over my back and ran down the stairs. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were in a White Jeep. I ran and leaped, into the back of the Jeep. Edward floored it.

Alice looked at me. "Here's a tip, DON'T BREATHE, you're going to be in a building with 2,000 plus humans, and you're only a month old, but you've been controlling yourself pretty good. I smiled at the compliment, and looked around. We were passing a few tall buildings and then we stopped at a stoplight. We were already there. "I switched my schedule so I have every class with you." I smiled. At least there was someone I could relate too.

As kids passed the street, some of the faces were familiar, kids that pushed and harassed me all the time. They looked at me, and I could hear what they were saying. A Brunette girl said, "He's hanging out with the Cullen's? And his skin is even paler then before...Did they bleach his skin so they could be in their group?" A spiky haired boy said, "I got to tell the guys not to mess with him, he's hanging out with the Cullen's now." I felt respected, but nobody was going to be talking to me, I was going to be avoided.

As me and Renesmee hopped out the car, I saw some guys whistle at her. "Go Shawty" one guy said. Another guy said. "Hot Mama!" Renesmee blushed, but I pulled her closer to me at the waist. A couple of the guys turned away. They got the idea that she was mine. The human scent was overwhelming. Venom welled in my mouth. I had to control myself.

At lunch, it was kind of better. Some of the highschoolers had the same lunch period as us, and I was lucky that it included the rest of the Cullen's. I used my scent to guide me to them through the hundreds of kids. I saw Alice wave at me when I got closer. I slid into a seat next to Renesmee.

"So how did your day go so far?" Jasper asked me. I tilted my head. "Well, the first 3 periods were fine, but then 4th period was Social Studies, and that's my least favorite subject. The teacher went into this whole crazy lecture, and I took a deep breath and sighed. Renesmee had looked at me and I just got up and ran to the bathroom. The human smell almost killed me, figuratively." I said. Bella chuckled. "What's so funny heh?" I said sourly. Bella couldn't stop laughing. "Oh Nothing..." she said between laughter.

There was a Soft buzzing noise and a Sidekick 2008 was already to Edwards Ear. "Hello?"There was some murmur and then a clang of metal as the cell phone hit the floor. "The Volturi…"

Everyone at the Cullen table was already on their feet. Trying not to be out of place, I got up with them. "The Volturi?" Alice was staring into space, but simultaneously walking with us. "They know that our coven is too large. They've come to take two of us, but none of the elders. They know about you, Brandon. And since Renesmee and you are the youngest..." She looked down. "They're either going to kill you or take you away. They might kill Renesmee, but I think he will find your power useful, Brandon." She said shakily.

Take me away and Steal Renesmee?

Whoever the Volturi thought they were, they better get it straight before they step foot in his territory.


	8. Finale

_**Hearts Eclipse**_

_Hearts Eclipse is nearing an End, but do not fear! I will be writing a sequel! Theres some crazy stuff going down in this chapter!_

_Chapter 8_

All of the Cullen's skipped the rest of the school day. I was sitting in the payload area of the Jeep, asking the same question. "What's the Volturi?" I guess Edward had enough of it. "The Volturi Commands all the Vampires in the world you could say their like the President of the Vampire Race. It's Three Leaders, and about a Dozen Guards, who are supposed to kill two of us." I gulped. Me and Renesmee. "So, are we going to fight them?" Edward shook his head. "Were sending you to New York City along with Renesmee. Alice also saw that the European Vampires are planning to overthrow the Volturi, so if they are successful, the Roman Vampires shall take over, and you will return back here."

I wasn't convinced.

"So how long could this take?"

"Well..." Edward began. "I guarantee you your staying over there for a year, but no more than five." I sighed. "Five Years…" Jasper cut off my sulking. "I planned ahead before we were even sure and arranged for you and Renesmee to stay with my Friend Kathleen in New York." He said. Renesmee rested her head on my shoulder. Renesmee frowned."But The Volturi are coming, there not stupid, they're going to know that we left…" She said sadly. Alice was all jumpy as usual. "Were just going to tell them that you disbanded from our group."

Emmett disagreed. "But Aro will definitely read one of our minds, and he's going to figure out that we were lying." Jasper shrugged. "Maybe they'll just check."

The Jeep pulled into the garage of the Cullen house. I didn't waste any time getting upstairs. I realized that my clothes and belongings were already in a Brown Suitcase. I walked out the room and Esme was standing in front of me. She kissed me on the forehead and hugged me tightly. "Be Safe." She said warily. I nodded and bolted down the stairs. Waiting for me was Carlisle. He ruffled my hair. I rushed up to him and hugged him. If I could cry I probably would. "Y-You're like the Dad I never had." Carlisle smiled. "Don't get yourself into trouble, and take care of my granddaughter." He said.

I noticed that Alice was in the front seat of a Flashy yellow Turbo Porsche. "Come on get in!" She shouted. I waved my goodbyes to the rest of the Cullen's still standing outside, and slipped in the backseat. Renesmee was in the opposite seat. "Hey," Said. I just smiled back.

When we arrived at the airport, I pulled my stuff out of the back of the trunk. You could smell the fumes that the planes emitted. We all exited the car and stood on the Terminal sidewalk. Renesmee and I hugged Alice at the same time. Alice smiled. Wow, a lot of smiling for such a dim situation. "I'm going to miss you guys..." she said. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out Tickets and Passports and 10,000 Dollars Terminal is Terminal C and your gate is 12. Good luck…" She didn't say anything else as she slipped back into her Porsche and drove away.

Renesmee and I walked towards the Check in line. We glanced at our tickets and Noticed that they were First Class. The first-class had an Express Check-Out Electronic Kiosk. Our flight left in an hour. We both ducked under the line belts and swiped our tickets. It displayed our information and asked to put our bags on the scale. We pressed Carry-On Items and it just said "Welcome Aboard Cross-Country First Class" We than began to make our way to our gate.

As we sat waiting for the Gate to open, I started up a conversation with Renesmee. "You know My Adoptive-Step dad lives in New York. I spent like, 8 years of my life there. I know my way around pretty good there." I said. Renesmee clapped her hands together. "Now we won't get lost, I was so afraid of that. Alice said that I have to check out the shopping in Times Square." She said. "If it's the First thing you want, Renesmee, We can go there." She smiled. "Thanks."

Some guy with a girly voice opened the loud speaker."Flight CCA243 From Seattle to New York Is now Boarding.

"Well, that's us." I said. We got up and were the first ones to get our tickets scanned. She noticed that we were Minors. "Would you like someone to accompany you?" She said. I shook my head. She ripped of the stubs of our tickets and gave us the big ends. "Enjoy your flight."

Weirdly, That Gate Didn't Feel like Just an Ordinary Gate.

It Felt Like a Gate To a New Beginning.

A New Start.

A New Galaxy.

A New Dimension.

A New Universe.

It was then; the Eclipse of my Heart shunned the old world and welcomed the new.

Fin

Yay! I finally dedicated my life to finish a Story! Please Read and Review! Pweetty Pwetty Pwease! XD

I want to hear from my Audience, if you have Any Ideas for My Sequel, Post them in the Review or Email me at

Ohh Ohh! Also, I need a Title for my next Story. Leave It in your Review. I'll pick the best one, and the person who I pick will have the first Chapter Dedicated to them!

But for this whole story, I have to dedicate it to a few people.

Stephanie Meyer- For whom which I would have never known the characters or even had the inspiration to write.

My Friends- for Supplying Ideas to keep this Novel Rolling

THE FAN FICTION WORLD- FOR REVIEWING!

(Reviews are my Cocaine! XD)

-2009, Blazing Assault


End file.
